Forlorn Hope
by Terry's random ninja tea tree
Summary: Title is subject to change. Drabble Series featuring Zexion as the main character. Multiple pairings with Zexy. Slash. RXR.
1. If You Were Gay

**Disclaimer: I do own Kingdom Hearts, I bought it from Wal mart. As if, I wish it was that easy.**

If you were gay from Avenue Q is the song I used. I couldn't help it. I was listening to it earlier and began to think of Zexion. So this is the result of my insanity. If you don't like **DON"T READ.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zexion lounged on the coffee stained sofa reading one of his favorite books. The day had been lazy so far as time seemed to crawl on. His gold framed glasses slid down his nose as he flipped a page. He pushed them delicately back up with his index finger. Demyx had been gone all day and to Zexion it was a blessing.

"Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "Broadway Musicals of the 1940s." No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?"

Demyx then chose to bust through the door and then slam it behind him. "Oh, Hi Zex!"

"Hi Demy." Zexion replied in a frustrated tone.

Zexion still got annoyed when Demyx called him Zex or Zexy. But he didn't mind calling Demyx, Demy. In fact, he had grown quite fond of the nickname for his roommate. Though he'd never admit it to Demyx.

"Hey Zex, you'll never Guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me." Demyx blurted out.

"That's very interesting." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"He was being real friendly, And I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!" he really emphasized the gay part.

"Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?" Zexion countered, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it..." Demyx had hoped he would.

"I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I am trying to read." Zexion mumbled.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Zex. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"Well, I do not want to talk about it, Demy! This conversation is over!!"

"Yeah, but Zex..." Demyx began but didn't get to finish.

"OVER!!" Zexion screamed.

"Well, okay, but just so you know" Demyx paused then started belting out. "IF YOU WERE GAY THAT'D BE OKAY. I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY. BECAUSE YOU SEE, IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY (BUT I'M NOT GAY.)"

"Demy, please! I am trying to read... What?!" Demyx was watching him with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"IF YOU WERE QUEER"

"Ah, Demy!"

"I'D STILL BE HERE,"

"Demy, I am trying to read this book."

"YEAR AFTER YEAR"

"Demy!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME,"

"Argh!"

"AND I KNOW THAT YOU"

"What?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,"

"I would?" he had scrunched his face up.

"IF I TOLD YOU TODAY, "HEY! GUESS WHAT, I'M GAY!" (BUT I'M NOT GAY.) I'M HAPPY JUST BEING WITH YOU." Demyx pulled Zexion into hug as he continued.

"High Button Shoes, Pal Joey..." Zexion mumbled.

"SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?"

"Demy, that is wrong!!" Zexion yelled and squirmed out of Demyx's grasp.

"No it's not! IF YOU WERE GAY, I'D SHOUT HOORAY!" Dem threw his arms up in the air.

"I am not listening!" Zexion clasped his hands over his ears.

"AND HERE I'D STAY,"

"La la la la la!"

"BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY."

"Aaaah!"

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO ALWAYS BE BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY, TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND, AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA, YOU'RE GAY!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"If you were gay." Demyx smiled crookedly.

"Argh!" Zexion screamed and pulled on his hair.

Demyx smiled and put his hands under Zexion's chin. He lifted his roommate's face so he could look into his eyes. Zexion could feel Demyx's breath on his face and realized how close they actually were. Zexion tried to jerk away but Demyx held him in place.

Demyx leaned in to press his lips lightly against the slate haired teen's. Zexion pulled back in surprise as a crimson blush spread across his face. He looked down into his lap and Demyx smiled at just how cute he was.

"Sure you're not gay?" Demyx whispered softly into the blushing teen's hair.

Zexion looked up shocked then looked down again. "Maybe...but just for you..."

Demyx smiled before leaning in to capture Zexion's lips again. He pulled away as a whimper escaped Zexy's throat.

"I love you, Zexy." Demyx whispered.

"I love you too." Zexion looked up and smiled before saying. "Demy."

Demyx paused as he watched Zexion's face. He took in every detail of Zexion's smile. He knew from seeing it now that he wanted to see it again and again.

"I love your smile."

Zexion blushed and brushed his lips against his new boyfriend's. Demyx smiled as he pulled away. Life was grand and oh so gay**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So gay I know. But I felt like it so get over it. Same rules apply. All flames will be cheerfully ignored or called out. I love reviews. I'll try to find inspiration for my next random chapter. **RXR.**


	2. Can I Keep You?

**Disclaimer: I do own Kingdom Hearts, I bought it from Wal mart. As if, I wish it was that easy.**

I can't really explain this one. I had no idea where it was going and suddenly it hit me. Know how some authors get plot bunnies? Well, I get fricking **Plot Dodgeballs**. They won't leave me alone until I work it out. Enjoy!

Warning: Don't Like...**DON'T READ!**

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

NegativeCloud

Miss Apollo

**Note**: I really suck at catching typos in my own stories. So I could really use a **Beta-reader**. I don't want to use the stupid system because I want someone who is interested in this story personally. Let me know if you'd like to beta read for me.

Also, if you have any ideas for a new title, **PLEASE LET ME KNOW!** I don't really like the current one. I only used it because I needed something. It doesn't sit too well with me so I want to change it **ASAP!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zexion stared up into the October night sky waiting. It was All Hallows Eve in Twilight Town. The slate haired organization member lay on his back watching the stars. He was waiting for his love to arrive. He hadn't seen him for some time now. He had been held up back at the castle.

"He should have been here by now..." Zexion mumbled to himself.

He heard the approach of people. He stood up to look around, searching for the source. He saw his love but he wasn't alone. He was being chased by three other people, two guys and a girl. He could hear them yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying.

This angered Zexion beyond belief. His normal neutral expression turned to one of fury. His love saw him and began to run in his direction. The others saw him as well and slowed. They all wore masks and had eggs in hand.

As soon as his love was safely behind him, he spoke. "I suggest you stop."

They all came to a complete halt. They knew better than to mess with Zexion especially when it involved his boyfriend. He felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him to reassure him that he was alright.

"If I ever so much as hear about you messing with him again, you'll regret the day you learned my name."

"Come on Zexy!" Seifer tried to sound brave but it came out as a squeak.

"Say it again." Zexion's deadly tone had Seifer and Fuu cowering in fear.

"Zexy!" Rai said then crossed his arms over his burly chest, feeling accomplished.

"Run!" Fuu yelled as she dropped her eggs.

Seifer and Rai took the obvious hint and began to run. Zexion watched them run off, smirking. He felt his boyfriend's arms tighten around his waist.

"I love you."

Zexion smiled softly. "I love you too, Rox."

He felt himself being pushed to the ground. He let Roxas do it but as soon as they hit the ground, he pinned Roxas beneath his body. He then claimed the blonde's lips as his own. He pulled away and gazed into his younger lover's face. Roxas looked up expectantly at him.

Zexion smiled. "No ones gonna harm you...not while I'm around."

Roxas smiled back. "I know. You've told me a million times, at least."

"I just want to make sure you understand."

"Oh, I do love, I do."

Zexion just smiled and pulled Roxas closer. They gazed at the stars together in a comfortable silence.

"Zexion?"

"Yes love?"

"You're not coming back...are you?"

Zexion went rigid. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you. Something is bothering you."

Zexion refused to meet those blue eyes, knowing they would break him. Zexion remained silent for quite some time. Roxas began to understand that he'd have to force the answer out of his boyfriend.

"Are you?" he pushed again.

"Why must you know?" Zexion snapped at him but immediately regretted it.

Roxas's face fell at the outburst. "Sorry for caring."

Roxas then got up and began walking away. Zexion frowned as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Roxas! Wait!" he cried out as he stood.

Roxas turned to face him, tears falling. "What?"

Zexion hung his head in shame, knowing he'd overreacted. "I'm sorry. I'm not really leaving...forever."

"How long then?"

"Quite some time."

"That's why you wanted to see me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"That's not all."

Roxas looked up at him, curiosity now shining through his tears. Zexion walked to where Roxas stood and pulled him into an embrace.

"I want to make sure you'll be here when I return."

"Of course I will!" Roxas began in protest.

Zexion cut him off with his own lips. "Now now, please listen."

Roxas nodded before letting Zexion continue. "People always say they'll be there. If the love shared is strong enough then they shall wait as long as it takes. Now I don't doubt your love for me or mine for you. What I do doubt is the people around you will find it truthful. They'll believe I've left you and think I lied to you. I thought about it for a while before deciding. I wouldn't have considered it if I didn't think we were ready."

Roxas looked up at him sharply. "What is it?"

Zexion smiled and reached into one of the many pockets in his robe. He pulled out a small velvet box before dropping to one knee. Roxas was visibly choking up at this point.

"Roxas?"

"Y...Y...Yes?"

"Can I keep you?"

Roxas's eyes filled with tears once more but this time for a happier reason. He flung himself at his older lover.

Zexion smiled before returning the embrace. "I take that as a yes?"

Roxas nodded because he had momentarily lost the power of speech. Then his eyes took on a more serious expression.

"On one condition though."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"That I get to keep you too."

Zexion brought his lips crashing down upon his blonde's. He'd never been happier in his entire miserable life. Roxas was his reason to live and breath, but most importantly Roxas was his heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, its short but that's all I got Folks. Shows over, sorry. Same rules apply. All flames will be cheerfully ignored or called out. I love reviews. I'll try to find inspiration for my next random chapter. **RXR.**


	3. Pretty Girl

**Disclaimer: I do own Kingdom Hearts, I bought it from Wal mart. As if, I wish it was that easy.**

YAY! New Part Of My Drabble Series! I know! I can't believe I've got another chapter up this quickly either. Well...of course I couldn't do it by myself.

**_My Lovely Reviewers:_**

NegativeCloud

little-happy-dance-of-doom

Miss Apollo

**Oh!** Also _(as if I'd forget),_ Major Props to my new Beta-Reader, **little-happy-dance-of-doom.** Makes me want to dance, it does. _(Since I don't know your gender._ _I'll refer to you for now as Dance. Cuz I feel like it that's why.)_ _Dance_ has saved the day for you all. I'm glad someone can fix my grammar issues.

**ENJOY! XP**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zexion was crying...again. He'd promised himself that he'd never cry over such a silly reason again. Then again, he had also sworn that he'd never fall for another. That hadn't turned out so well either. He had trusted the man who he had considered to be his love. Now that trust was broken, shattered into a million pieces. He should have never agreed to attend Demyx's party. That's how he had meet Axel in the first place. How foolish he had been to believe such a heartless man could love him.

_"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

_pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

_and that's what you get for falling again;you can never get him out of your head._

_and that's what you get for falling again;you can never get him out of your head." _

"Get up!" a voice snarled from above.

Zexion didn't have to look up to know who it was. He didn't make an attempt to stand, content with just kneeling there. He was suddenly yanked up by a strong hand.

"You'll do as I tell you!"

He could detect the hint of alcohol on the pyro's breath. He flinched away as the shallow breaths fanned over his cheek. This only made the other pull him closer, smothering him. Zexion struggled momentarily before relaxing. He felt the other's lips creeping their way up his neck.

"That's a good boy. Now go back to your room." he dropped Zexion to the ground before stalking off back to his bedroom.

_"It's the way that he makes you feel._

_it's the way that he kisses you._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love." _

Zexion sat confused for a moment on the cold floor. He knew what he had heard but Axel had stopped him before he could see anything. He knew better than to cross the pyro and that he should go back to "his" room. But part of him, a huge part, was fed up with it. He wanted to say fuck it and just leave. Then he had a better idea. He cautiously walked to Axel's door and before he could chicken out, threw the door open.

_"She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

_and that's what you get for falling again;you can never get him out of your head._

_and that's what you get for falling again;you can never get him out of your head." _

He regretted it greatly, for what he saw was like a slap in the face. He blinked slowly at the scene. _Roxas? _He knew Roxas. Not personally but from some of Demyx's parties and other gatherings. They exchanged hellos and nothing more. He saw Axel frozen in shock but he knew Axel would soon snap out of it. He quickly fled back to his own room and slammed the door.

_"It's the way that he makes you feel._

_it's the way that he kisses you._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love. " _

He heard angry yells from the other bedroom. He no longer cared though, he was leaving. He began packing his possessions into a bag. He didn't have much so it didn't take him long to finish. Before he could make it out his door he heard Axel coming. The door busted open and there stood the redhead, mad as hell.

_"Pretty girl... pretty girl..." _

He stood his ground as Axel approached and slapped him. He was proud to say that he didn't cry. _Never again_, he vowed silently to himself.

"You little whore!"

"I'm the whore?" Zexion questioned softly.

Axel froze again, just staring into the cold eyes of his former lover.

"Axel?" it was Roxas, peeking around the door frame.

"You stay out of this!" the redhead screamed at him.

Roxas flinched back hurt in his eyes. "But you said..."

"Shut up! You good for nothing slut!"

Zexion knew now. He could see it in Roxas's eyes. Roxas loved Axel just as much as he had. He couldn't blame the kid, not one bit. He knew how the blonde felt and he felt really bad for him in turn. Axel reached into his robe pocket, producing a knife.

_"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

_pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head." _

Axel shook it in Roxas's direction. "I'll take care of you. Right after Zexion's turn."

The redhead turned back to face him with a smirk upon his face. Zexion was unfazed, he had known it would come to this. He had always known Axel was insane, just not like this. Today had revealed a lot to him about the pyro. Things he wished he had never learned but knew it was for the best anyway. Axel began approaching him and he backed up until he bumped into his drawer.

"Must it really come to this?" Zexion asked.

His idea had worked for Axel stopped to think. He took the opportunity to open his drawer slightly to pull out it's secret contents.

Axel smiled demonically. "I believe so. It just breaks me up inside that its come to this, Zexy."

Zexion's eyes flashed, he couldn't stand that name. He hated it even when Axel had been on his good side. Now, Axel was just asking for it. Axel raised the knife, pointing it at Zexion's heart. He lunged forward but moments before Zexion had swung his right arm around, revealing his secret. The loud crack was all that alerted Axel to the situation before it was too late. Axel's brilliant green eyes went wide with shock before he dropped to the ground.

_"It's the way that he makes you cry._

_it's the way that he's in your mind._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_it's the way that he makes you feel._

_it's the way that he kisses you._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love..." _

Zexion dropped the gun, knowing he no longer needed it. He heard a whimper from the door. He stepped over Axel's body and went to check on Roxas. He found the boy curled up outside in the hallway. When the blonde saw Zexion, panic set in.

"Its okay." Zexion held up his hands, sensing the reason for the boy's panic.

Roxas relaxed some. "He's dead?"

"I believe so."

"Oh." Roxas looked down into his lap.

"You know..." Zexion began, aiming to catch the blonde's attention.

The boy glanced up. "What?"

"I don't think either of us should stay here much longer."

"Where are you going?"

Zexion's reply was stalled as he went to pick up his bag. He made sure the gun was near Axel's body. He knew they wouldn't look in to it unless it looked odd. They'll probably believe he killed himself easily enough. _Then they'll drop it_, he thought smiling; _The local detectives were never big Axel fans anyway_.

He walked back into the hallway where Roxas stood also with a bag in hand. "I assume its safe to say you'll be accompanying me then?"

Roxas nodded. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Zexion shrugged. "Good enough for me."

They both walked out the backdoor and Zexion locked it behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It would be some time before Axel's body was found. Only because the neighbors began complaining of the smell. The police knocked the front door down and cautiously entered the house. They poked around some before finding the pyro's body.

Upon seeing the gun, one detective shook his head sadly. He knew what had truly happened. He knew how Axel treated his little pets and he remembered the last one he had seen Axel with. _Nice boy that one was_, the man thought; _Good to know he got away_.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back. "Sir? Your take on this?"

He cleared his throat before deciding. "Suicide."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Demyx hadn't seen Zexion, Axel, or Roxas in quite some time. So the news of Axel's suicide didn't really surprise him. It still didn't clear up Roxas and Zexion's absence. He glanced at the coffee table, noticing the mail had arrived. He picked it up and skimmed through.

Then he came to a letter that made him freeze. It was from Destiny Islands and addressed to him. That's strange, he thought. He opened it regardless and what he read almost made him cry. It was from Zexion and Roxas:

_Dear Demyx, _

_How's it going? We've missed you, believe it or not. I think we may come for a visit in the near future, once we're finished settling into our new home. Hope to hear from you. _

_Love,  
Roxas & Zexion_

Demyx smiled but then it hit him. _We? Since when have they been together. _It troubled him only momentarily because as he was thinking a picture fell out of the envelope into his lap. He picked it up and a dazzling smile once again crosses his face. It was of Zexion and Roxas. In his opinion, no two people could ever look happier than them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you enjoyed it! Once again, major props to Dance. I'm using X's as breaks because the lines don't like to work for me much. _Pretty Girl by Sugarcult_ was the song I used. Remember, I'm still looking for a new title for my story. **_Suggestions?_** **_RXR!_**


	4. Walking on Air

**Disclaimer: I do own Kingdom Hearts, I bought it from Wal mart. As if, I wish it was that easy.**

Thanks to the Reviewers as always.

NegativeCloud, Miss Apollo, **unsedulous**, and BlackIrishRose.

The one in bold is my Beta-Reader. But she changes her Username so much I can't keep up. **X3** I'll just refer to her as Macintosh. So major props to her for being so patient. So everybody should love her for this.

Cheers for **326 **hits! It's not a lot but more than I expected for one of my crack drabbles. **XD**

Okay, So still looking for a new title. Blargh! Maybe Macintosh will think of something. Or maybe you could. Come on, Help me out. Please? Suggestions Welcome.

**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Zexion slowly made his way up the grand staircase_. Where could he be? _he pondered. He sighed to himself as he checked all the rooms on the second floor. _Not here either. _The slate haired teen opened the door to the staircase that lead to the third floor. He opened the door at the top and stumbled as he stubbed his toe on the top step.

He rose mumbling to himself and shut the door behind him. He didn't like open doors. It was an odd phobia that he had developed as a child. Open doors meant opportunity to most but to Zexion; they only meant trouble. An open door was like an open heart. You might as well be inviting complete strangers to come in and step all over you.

If there was one thing Zexion couldn't stand; it was being walked over like he was a gum wrapper. Zexion trusted few people to begin with and he always avoided any newcomers in the house. Some would call him aloof but others would hint at anti-social. They were too afraid to come right out and say it. There were people in the house that would jump to defend Zexion no matter what.

The quiet teen continued his search as he had finished checking all the rooms on that floor. He opened the lone door at the end of the hallway. The door squealed as the rusty hinges moved for the first time in ages. The ascent was pitch black and the stairs groaned when the slightest amount of pressure was applied. He lightly stepped onto the first step and closed the door behind him.

Once the step adjusted to his weight and the door's squeals died; he began his way up the spiral staircase. It took him a few minutes to reach the top. He paused to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. He heard soft whimpers coming from the opposite side of the room.

He skulked over to the source of the noise to one of the smaller circle attachment rooms. The circular shape meant it was part of one of the many towers prodding from the imposing house. The particular room had dusty soft blue bedding covering the entire floor. In the middle of the bedding sat a shaking figure on top of matching blue pillows.

Zexion got down on his knees and slowly crawled over to the hunched figure. He reached out a pale hand to lightly touch a shuddering shoulder. The figure whipped around and he came face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes. He had found who he was looking for.

"Roxas..." he whispered softly.

The small blonde fell into the older teen's arms as another sob racked his body. He petted the soft blonde hair as the younger sobbed into the space under his chin. He waited for the question he knew was coming. He rocked back and forth with Roxas in his lap.

"W...wh...why?" it took a the blonde a few attempts before he could manage to speak.

Zexion sighed. "I don't know."

"He knew." another heartbreaking sob.

"I know." Zexion cooed softly.

"But why?"

"I honestly don't know Rox. All I know is he knew you liked the guy."

Roxas clung tighter. "Why would he do that? He doesn't even like Axel."

"He's trying to get at Riku."

Roxas looked up suddenly angry. "You knew!"

"Calm down."

"How can I be calm when you knew!" the blonde's voice rose again.

"I didn't know he'd take it this far."

Roxas pouted. "You could have at least told me your thoughts."

Zexion rested his chin on top of Roxas's soft locks. "I'm sorry. I wanted to be sure before I said something. This confirms my suspicions."

Roxas sigh. "I'm sorry too. I knew you'd want to be sure before coming to me. I just can't believe he did it."

"I can."

"You can?"

"Your twin is quite the schemer from what I've observed. If I had to make an estimate, I'd say he's been planning this for two months."

"Two months!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Its only an estimate."

"Yeah but Zexy, you've always been good at estimates."

"I know." the older teen smiled softly.

"I can't believe it." Roxas leaned heavily against Zexion. "My own twin is using the guy I like to get to the guy he likes. I hope it backfires."

"You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do. For once in my life I mean it. I trusted him, Zexy. I told him one of my biggest secrets despite the fact I knew Axel liked him instead of me. He promised me he wouldn't go for Axel because he wanted Riku. But look where my trust in him has gotten me." the ending was bitter and could have brought a blizzard upon the Amazon.

"Roxy..." Zexion cooed in the blonde's ear.

"Don't Roxy me." the blonde crossed his arms and his pout turned into a frown.

"How about a song?"

Roxas's face brightened instantly. "Really?"

"Yes. Just for you. Don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Okay." Roxas smiled widely.

Roxas loved it when Zexion sung to him. It didn't matter the song because Zexion's voice was more enchanting than any lyrics could ever be. Roxas waited as the slate haired boy decided what song to sing. Suddenly, Zexion wrapped his arms securely around the blonde's waist and began rocking once more.

"_La La La La La La La" _

The first words were sung so softly that Roxas almost didn't catch them.

_"There's a little creepy house  
In a little creepy place.  
Little creepy town  
In a little creepy world.  
Little creepy boy with  
His little creepy face,  
__Saying funny things that you've never heard.  
Do you know what it's all about?  
Are you brave enough to figure out?  
Know that you could set your world on fire,  
If you're strong enough to leave your doubts."_

Zexion was trying to tell him something in a his own way as usual. He knew understanding his friend could help his current situation.

_"Feel it, breathe it, believe it and  
You'll be walking on air.  
Go try, go fly so high and  
You'll be walking on air.  
__You feel this, unless you kill it -  
Go on and you're forgiven.  
I knew, that I could feel that -  
I feel like I'm walking on air."_

Roxas tilted his head to the side as he pondered the meaning. _Walking on air?_

_"He has a little creepy cat  
And little creepy bat.  
Little rocking chair  
And an old blue hat.  
That little creepy boy -  
oh he loves to sing,  
He has a little gift - an amazing thing.  
With his little funny eyes of hazel,  
With his little funny old blue hat.  
He will go and set the world on fire -  
No one ever thought he could do that."_

_P__erhaps to achieve something great? Something no one thinks I can do? _He knew some of the others thought him to be useless.

_"Feel it, breathe it, believe it and  
You'll be walking on air.  
Go try, go fly so high and  
You'll be walking on air.  
You feel this, unless you kill it -  
Go on and you're forgiven.  
I knew, that I could feel that -  
I feel like I'm walking on air."_

_Z__exion always wants what's best for me. He wants me to be happy. I feel like I'm disappointing him. I wish I could understand__**. **_Roxas sighed to himself.

"_Flitter up  
And hover down.  
Be all around,  
Be all around." _

_I __shouldn't overanalyze. I know it has meaning and Zexion will never come out and say it. I have to figure it out for myself__**.**_

_"You know that I love you.  
Go on."_

Roxas knew well enough that Zexion loved him very much. _Wait..._

"_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and  
You'll be walking on air.  
Go try, go fly so high and  
You'll be walking on air.  
You feel this, unless you kill it -  
Go on and you're forgiven.  
I knew, that I could feel that -  
I feel like I'm walking on air." _

_C__ould it be...No...there's no way...but what if__**?**_

_"I'm walking on air.  
__I'm walking on air__."_

_T__his could be my only chance__**.**_

_"Yeah."_

The last traces of Zexion's smooth voice had disappeared and a comfortable silence had settled.

"Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true then?" Roxas looked up into Zexion's violet eyes.

Zexion smiled softly. "Yes."

Roxas smiled. "I'm glad."

"So am I."

Roxas snuggled into the older teen's warmth. _I can't believe I didn't see it before...All this time I've been hiding and all along so has he._

"I think its time." Zexion broke through the blonde's thoughts.

"For what?"

"To face the rest of the world my dear Roxas."

"But.."

The other held up a hand to silence him. "We'll be back."

Zexion stood and offered his hand to the blonde. Roxas took it gladly and continued to hold it firmly as they made their way to the spiral staircase. Zexion opened the door and let Roxas go first. Once he had passed through the doorway he shut it firmly behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sora smiled to himself as he sat contently in Axel's lap. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Riku. The silver headed teen was sending death glares in their direction every few minutes. _All according to plan. _Sora thought cheerfully to himself. _Now only if Roxas would show up to sweeten the satisfaction. _

"Hey guys!" it was Demyx entering the living room.

Sora frowned at the arrival of one of his least favorite housemates. He didn't know why but he had never adjusted to Demyx's overall presence. Whenever the guy walked into a room it was like everything had gotten very bright...too bright. Demyx was the center of attention where ever he went. Though what really made Sora angry was that the blonde also had a crush on Riku.

Sora turned so the bubbly blonde was no longer in his sight. As he turned he caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. _Roxas. _This is what he'd been waiting for; a chance to flaunt Axel in front of Roxas. Roxas wasn't alone though, following close behind was Zexion. Zexion was another of Sora's least favorite housemates.

Sora didn't like that Zexion had so easily detached Roxas from him. He thought he could always rely on his twin. Then they moved into the fortress like house and had gained different friends. Sora had drifted towards Riku and Axel. His twin had opted for the aloof Zexion and annoying Demyx. Sora couldn't stand not having Roxas under his control anymore.

He had always had a firm hold on Roxas's will until Zexion came into the picture. The guy was putting some sort of ideas into innocent Roxas's head. Sora sometimes caught Zexion watching him. Not in an admiring way as he would expect. The look was partial curiosity, a sprinkle of disapproval, and a dash of disgust. Zexion scared Sora a teensy weensy tad bit.

If Sora didn't know better, he'd say Zexion knew what he was up to. _That's impossible...isn't it? _Sora shook that thought from his mind. All he knew is that he had to get Roxas away from the bad influences. His current plan had a few key points that benefited him in different ways.

He knew his twin had a thing for Axel and that the pyro had a thing for him, instead of his blonde twin. He didn't regret stepping on his twin's feelings. _Serves him right for leaving me. _The act with Axel would make Riku jealous. According to Sora's plan, Riku would ask him out and he'd have to let Axel down easily. But not before telling Roxas he could swing things his way with Axel. _But only if he comes back to me. _This way they'd all get what they wanted. By they, Sora meant himself of course.

_I get my twin back in my control, I get Riku, and I get those creeps out of the picture. All in one brilliant plan. _Sora had been planning for two months on how to play this out.

_**It's a good thing he didn't know it was about to blow up in his face. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Zexion walked slightly behind Roxas as they came down the staircase.

"Zexy! Roxy!" Demyx yelled as he lunged at them.

Both boys were crushed in a famous Demyx tackle hug.

"Dem?" Roxas gasped out.

"Yeah?" he looked at the other blonde smiling.

"Can't breathe."

"Oh." Demyx released them immediately and smiled as they fought to refill their lungs.

"Good to see you too." Roxas smiled playfully.

"Where have you two been all day?" Demyx exclaimed.

"About." Zexion answered as he dusted off his sleeve.

Zexion caught the disapproving look on the brunette twin's face. He decided to ignore it for now. Roxas smiled up at him shyly as he shuffled his feet. Zexion motioned towards the empty couch and Roxas followed him over. Zexion sat propping his arm up on the arm of the couch. Roxas sat extremely close to him and leaned into the stoic teen's side.

Sora watched as the guy he detested wrapped an arm around his twin's waist. Roxas leaned his head against Zexion's slim shoulder. Sora could feel his anger threatening to boil over. No one else seemed to care about how close the two were. Sora looked around for the others' expressions.

Demyx was watching the two closely but didn't seem surprised at all. Riku seemed indifferent but not so surprised either. Sora sneaked a peek up to see Axel's mouth hanging open. _Well, at least I'm not the only one surprised. _Sora thought bitterly. _But how could I not notice how close the two were?_

Something dawned on Sora suddenly. _What if its a scheme? What if their trying to pull my leg. _Sora watched as Zexion leaned down to brush his lips against the shy blonde's.

He watched as his twin blushed. _No...Roxas isn't that good an actor. But something is not right...Why did he tell me he liked Axel?_

An even scarier realization hit Sora. _He lied to me. He lied to me to cover himself. He wanted me and possibly himself to believe he liked Axel. It was all a cover so he didn't have to confront his feelings about Zexion. _

With all the new information being processed, Sora had adapted a horrified look. Axel had noticed but was too caught up in his own thoughts. _Ro...Roxas...with Zexion? There's no way. I can't believe...Sora told me that Roxas liked me. Roxas lied to Sora?_

On the other side of the room Riku was having his own thoughts_. I suppose what Zexion says is true then. From the looks on Axel and Sora's faces things didn't go according to plan. _Then a devilish thought made itself known. _Perhaps I sound give them one more shock._

"Demyx."

The blonde whipped around to face the silver haired teen. "Yes?"

"Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Demyx smiled brightly before replying. "Of course!"

Riku smiled, pleased with himself. He glanced over to see the infuriated look spread across Sora's tan face. He didn't feel bad at all. He actually liked Demyx and had been building up the courage to ask him out. The current situation had given him the edge he needed. Demyx practically floated over to him and sat next to him on the loveseat. Riku smiled and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Sora's mind was reeling from the sudden change in his plans. _This isn't happening... I planned it all out... Nothing could go wrong... _Sora gulped and looked around at the faces watching him. He could see it in their expressions. _They all knew...They knew!_

He suddenly focused on Roxas and Zexion. The slate haired teen was watching him with something close to satisfaction. Roxas looked a tad bit sorry but satisfaction also shone through in his eyes. Zexion nodded at him ever so slightly before returning his attention to the blonde twin.

Sora opened his mouth to say something but closed it. _I have no proof. I can't call them out on something I have no proof of. I know they won't say anything about it. Well, I can play that game. _Sora decided to remain silent and cling tighter to Axel. He snuggled his head into the redhead's neck. Axel rubbed his back soothingly and Sora got the message.

_We'll fix this. They'll regret it in due time._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I wasn't too sure about this one at first. But Macintosh liked it so I'm gonna go with her opinion on this one. More to come soon, I hope! X3 Love you guys. **_RXR!_**

**_MUTT_**


End file.
